This invention is directed to a play pillow construction that defines a plurality of polyhedral shapes and, in particular, to a play pillow construction having a plurality of polygonal pillows, each pillow having shape retension and allowing for fastening to another like configured pillow to form various geometric shapes. It is intended that polygonal shaped play pillows be used together as an educational and recreational toy that will teach a child the concepts of space and structure.
Heretofore, children have been provided with numerous toys that allow structures to be built. Such building toys have been found to be recreational and educational for school age children. It is noted, however, that toddlers and pre-school children often find such building toys to be difficult to assemble and lacking in play value. Toddlers and pre-schoolers prefer toys that are soft, cuddly and unbreakable. Accordingly, a building toy formed entirely of soft goods, such as fabric, foam rubber and the like that would permit a child to freely express his own creativity, form useful and decorative items that will give a child a feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction is desired.